


Thoughts concerning the Ri Brothers.

by in_a_blog_in_the_ground



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_blog_in_the_ground/pseuds/in_a_blog_in_the_ground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my general headcanons about my favorite dwarf family: The Brothers 'Ri. This is where most of the basis of these fics are coming from. I first posted this on my tumblr blog, so this was from a little while ago, though, so a few details may have changed? More have been added since, for sure, but it's generally all here.</p>
<p>Thank you for viewing *bow*</p>
<p>http://in-a-blog-in-the-ground.tumblr.com/post/41999273549/thoughts-concerning-the-ri-brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts concerning the Ri Brothers.

~Ori is truly the bravest of the three brothers, though he wouldn’t believe you if you told him. He has the best qualities of both his elder brothers: kind like Dori, and adventurous and resourceful like Nori. He’s secretly desperate to get out and see the world because he’s read so much about it in his books and scrolls, so he takes the excuse to chase after Nori as a chance to do just that. Even after Erebor is won, and he could have whatever he wanted, he chooses to go with Balin to Moria because he knows there is so much more to see.

~Dori does not have the wanderlust his other two brothers have because he grew up on the road following his parents’ and his escape from Erebor when he was just a barely out of babyhood. He has had quite enough of traveling and living out of a pack, and is happy to be settled into his home in Ered Luin, thank you.

~Nori was born on the road and has always felt a bit antsy/claustrophobic staying in one place too long. I’m sure he’ll grow out of this…eventually.

~Ori was born after they are settled in Ered Luin, but has always wanted to see the world the way his brothers have.

~*After being suddenly left on their own, Dori has to provide for his brothers somehow, and starts out working in construction or mining, but hears about underground fighting rings and, against his nature, goes to try it out because the winner’s pots can get really big. So he’s a pretty successful pugilist for a while, earning money for his brothers and finally saving enough to do what he really wants to do: RUN A TEA SHOP. Oh yes. And it will be called…uhh. I’m still working on that XD Suggestions welcome. I’m thinking along the lines of “The Cozy…somethinoranother”. The Tea Cosy? too cutesy? I’m lost.

~Dori teaches Nori how to fight because they live in a town with Men, some of whom try to push the dwarves around, and Dori doesn’t want Nori to be defenseless, but is shocked and ashamed when Nori develops his own dirty fighting style based on what Dori taught him when he finds he can’t always win fairly .

~Nori’s got a lot of internal stuff to deal with. Something keeps pushing him to act out, and it just escalates as he gets older, but at the same time he’s more aware of it as he gets older, and so gets better at dealing with it, and keeping it under control, getting to the point where it’s actually pretty hard to make him truly angry unless it’s to do with his family (this said, he’s always up for a good rumble, just for his own amusement). Despite always butting heads with Dori, Nori knows he pretty much raised him, and knows he can never pay him back for that. He’s fiercely protective of both of them, and knows it’s really the only good outlet for his angry thing. To contrast: his first physical fight is with Dori*, but the first person he killed was someone who came after Dori*.

~Ori is the only one Nori cares about what he thinks of him: he tries to hide shady dealings; doesn’t fight dirty in front of Ori, even if it means he loses. Ori figures it out though, after Nori escapes out the back window one too many times, but pretends he doesn’t for a while, for Nori’s pride. 

~Despite all the sketchy dealings Nori gets involved in, trouble rarely follows him home; either because he deals with it then and there, or they’ve heard of his older brother’s well-earned reputation.

~Nori also uses many aliases because of the association of families by the similarities of names, and he’s loath to have his brothers besmirched by his deeds if he can help it. Dori’s tea shop has a good reputation and clientele, and Nori doesn’t want to ruin Ori’s chances for a scribe apprenticeship somewhere.

~Nori has a large collection of knives. None of them match, except for the flensing/kukri knives, which were given to him by Ori. The rest came from people he’s fought and won against, kind of like a trophy collection, except he doesn’t really care about keeping track of them, so sometimes he’ll lose them to other people, or break them doing something, or just leave them somewhere; it doesn’t really matter as long as he has like 6 or 7 of them secreted about his person at all times. The only knives he keeps track of are the kukri knives. Ori saved up money from his first job (being a scribe or something) to buy the knives for him, because Nori made him a slingshot when they were growing up.

~Because of having to book it out of town so much, Nori has had MANY hairstyles over the years. He’s got one of those faces that doesn’t necessarily stand out on its own, and since dwarves take pride in individualizing themselves by hair/beard-styles, he can usually get away with it for some time, until he does something sketchy again. Fortunately for him, the knack for creative hair-styling started when he was just a little dwarf, so he’s had a bit of practice. One time he legit did a mohawk because of a certain hero from a certain battle Ori read about once and told him the story of. Dori had a fit over that one, but Nori’s hair grows incredibly quickly, so it didn’t end up being a big deal.

~Nori’s the only one of the Company who has met all the other dwarves before, because he travels so much. Worked in a mine with Bofur once*, got patched up by Oin a couple times, met Dwalin and the Heirs of Durin for doing some sketchy in their town once and being chased*

~On his travels, Nori always runs across something that reminds him of his brothers, and no matter how far he’s gone, or how long he’s away, he will always come home, his pack stuffed with items, obtained through illegal means or no, for his brothers. Exotic varieties of tea for Dori (individually labeled with type and region, the only time he’ll put in the effort for detail is this, because Dori would have a fit otherwise), as well as pipeweed (their favorite is Old Toby). For Ori, quills made from the feathers of exotic birds, and brushes crafted from the furs of beasts never seen in the Blue Mountains, different colored inks and powders and stones for grinding. If he still feels the itch to wander, he’ll find a caravan and send the gifts back with them, usually never with a note or anything, they’ll just show up at the front door. His brothers know who it’s from.


End file.
